


Don't Leave

by fluffynarwhal



Category: magcon
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Good, Love, YouTube, boys, hopefully, idk what else to tag haha, is - Freeform, magcon - Freeform, meet, this, um, ups, vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy and Hayes. Two souls bound together by fate. Two hearts bound together by love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Leave (Cassidy/Hayes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in the collection of short fics im also beginning! This one's for you, Cassidy! Enjoy

"I'll be home soon," Hayes whispered into Cassidy's ear, hugging her even tighter. She breathed in his scent, trying to remember everything about him. She wanted to remember what he smelled like when she was awake in the middle of the night, missing him and wondering if he was having fun with the rest of his boys. She wanted to remember everything; but more than that, she needed to. She needed to remember him when she was feeling down, she needed that memory when she went to her twitter and looked through the pictures of her boyfriend having the time of his life. She needed that memory. 

 

"I know," Cassidy replied, snuggling her head into his warm jacket. Hayes kissed her forehead and let his lips linger a bit longer than needed. "Be safe," she added before pulling away from the boy and looking into his bright blue eyes. Hayes smiled and nodded. 

 

"Always," he told her, leaning down and capturing her lips in his. It was a small kiss. A young kiss. A kiss that promised tomorrow and happiness. A kiss that was enough for two thirteen year old teens. Hayes placed his hand against the young girl's cheek and kissed her forehead once more. Cassidy leaned into his touch and smiled up at him again. 

 

And suddenly they knew it would be alright. 

 

Hayes was used to this, traveling and leaving home on the weekends to go meet thousands of people. He was used to leaving the people he loved at a moment's notice. He was used to that. He didn't cry and he didn't make a huge deal; but Cassidy was new in this equation. She had known Hayes since the two were young kids in school, playing on the playgrounds and running until they couldn't run anymore. And since the two finally announced that they were a couple, Cassidy had been dreading this day. Hayes were her first boyfriend, first kiss, and first love. She didn't know how to handle this just yet. 

 

But honestly, neither was Hayes. 

 

So when he drove off with Nash and their father, Cassidy was left at the house with their mother hugging her in the front yard. 

 

It was later that night that Cassidy and Hayes set up a skype call. He had arrived in San Diego and was hanging out in the hotel room before they had to get up for the meet up the next morning. Cassidy had successfully made it the entire day with out shedding a single tear, but as soon as Hayes' face came up on the computer screen, she just about lost it. 

 

"Hey babe," Hayes said with a smile on his face. Cassidy let her lips turn up in a smile of her own. 

 

"Hey," she replied, too encapsulated by his gorgeous smile to even form coherent words. 

 

"Cassidy!" a voice yelled from the computer, pulling her away from her trance and back to reality. Suddenly, Taylor's face came into view along with Nash and Carter. 

 

"Hi boys," Cassidy said. Hayes tried to push them away but found it futile. 

 

"We miss you!" Carter said. A few months ago, all the boys came to visit Nash and Hayes, staying at their house. That's when Cassidy and Hayes made it official. They all keep in touch, either by text or skype. 

 

"I miss you guys too," Cassidy replied laughing. "It's weird not having boys causing trouble in this town." 

 

"Okay, it's time for you all to go," Hayes said and picked up the computer, carrying it into another room where he was alone. 

 

"They weren't bothering me," Cassidy stated. Hayes smiled. 

 

"I know, but I just wanted some time alone with you. I miss you, Cass," Hayes whispered. 

 

"I miss you too. It's weird not being at your house every day," Cassidy rested her chin on the backs of her hands. 

 

"Just three more days, and I'll be back; I got you something," Hayes said, a smirk appearing on his lips. Cassidy smiled. 

 

"What did you get me?" She asked. Hayes left the room for a minute and returned with an even bigger smile on his face than when he left. "Hayes!" Cassidy yelled, curiosity getting the best of her. 

 

Hayes lifted his hands to reveal two tickets, a guitar pick, plus a picture, all signed by her favorite band, Sublime. 

 

"Tickets are for the two of us, plus my dad since he won't let us go alone, and it's next Thursday night." 

 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Cassidy said, a smile on her face so bright it made her cheeks her. She even thought she was going to cry at one point. 

 

"Well I have to go because these boys won't leave me alone," Hayes sighed. 

 

"I'll see you in three days," Cassidy smiled. Hayes returned the smile and blew a kiss into the computer. Cassidy giggled and turned off her computer, praying that the next three days would pass quickly. 

 

Three days later, Cassidy was running through the airport, trying to find the baggage claim that Hayes said he would be at. Her mother and Hayes' mother tried to keep up behind the running girl but found it no use as she rounded a corner and was gone by the time they reached the same spot. And then Cassidy saw him. 

 

Messy hair, tired eyes, and signature basketball shorts with a black tee. Hayes stood with Nash as they waited for the bags to come through the gates. And Then Hayes saw her. He began running towards her, finally embracing in a tight hug. Nash stood to the side and rolled his eyes at the two young teens. Cassidy buried her head into Hayes' neck and placed a small kiss there. 

 

"I missed you so much," she whispered. 

 

"I'm here now," he replied. "Promise me something," Hayes said. Cassidy lifted her head and looked up into his shining eyes. 

 

"Anything," Cassidy stated. 

 

"Don't you ever leave me, okay?" 

 

"Promise."

 

"Always?" 

 

"Always."


	2. Oh, Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Bella!!!

"Do you ever wish you were able to choose who you fell in love with?" Bella asked as she and Shawn laid in the large, fresh green meadow. Wind blew their hair around their faces. It flung the grass surrounding them over their arms and legs. 

 

"What do you mean?" Shawn replied. 

 

"Having control over it; being able to choose a soul mate that's more convenient for your side, not having to lie, or live with the burden of a forbidden love," Bella explained. She stared up at the open blue sky and watched as the breeze carried the clouds over the cyan color. She smiled at it. 

 

"It doesn't matter, because even if I got to choose, I still would have chosen you," Shawn said leaning up on his elbow and looking over the girl beside him. 

 

"I'm glad you would have chosen me," Bella said and pulled Shawn in for a small, chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

"I'm glad I didn't get to choose, if I had chosen, it would have been about another thing I'd wanted. But it's not about what I wanted. It's about what I need, and what I need is you," he said and kissed Bella's forehead. 

 

"I'm just so scared you're going to leave me; always being around those girls; always getting noticed wherever you go; I'm so proud of you, Shawn, but I miss you. I miss you singing to me in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. I miss everything about what we had-"

 

"We still have that, Bells, we do. I promise, nothing has changed," Shawn said. Bella snorted and sat up, turning away from her boyfriend. 

 

"Do you realize that we haven't had a proper day to ourselves in three months?" Bella asked. Shawn shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

"You know it's hard right now, Bell-"

 

"Exactly," Bella said and stood from the grass, and began walking back to the fence where they had parked Shawn's jeep. Shawn laid back down in the grass and sighed. 

 

 

Bella arrived at her own house about forty minutes later after calling her friend to come pick her up. Honestly, what was his problem, she would ask herself. She considered herself being part of the problem, but then again, she was just a girl who was madly in love with her boyfriend. What harm could be done from that? However, Shawn did have a point in the fact that it was getting pretty tough for him. Not only was he getting behind in his academics, but he was also becoming more famous as the days dragged on. Girls were noticing him in the streets, people were asking so much of him, and he was just a fifteen year old boy. At such a young age, he wasn't ready for that much. He needed days off to rest and catch his breath with the traveling and screaming girls and stress. Bella knew he needed a break. And maybe he would get a break soon. Bella hoped so. 

 

And then Bella got a call from Shawn. 

 

"It's Matt," Shawn said and his voice cracked. And somewhere deep down inside, she knew what had happened. She knew that he was hurt, and it wasn't good. And Shawn just confirmed her suspicions. "There was an accident." And with that, Bella was rushing to the hospital, leaving her parents a note and leaving the house without a care about what would happen afterwards. 

 

\---------

 

Bella ran down the hospital hallway looking for the double doors she was told to find. Tears were beginning to form in her brown eyes. And then she reached the right room. Shawn, Carter, and Taylor were sitting outside in the hallway, not saying anything to each other, just staring at the floor. Shawn looked up when Bella neared the group and stood, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "He's not okay," Shawn whispered as tears streamed down his face. Bella looked over his shoulder at Carter and Taylor and noticed their faces were red and puffy, obvious signs of crying. Carter wiped his face and stood, walking over to the pair in their embrace. Bella parted from Shawn and let Carter hug her. Silently, he cried into her shoulder. Bella rubbed his back until he released her, letting Taylor have a turn. Taylor didn't cry again. He hugged Bella and kissed the top of her head once he pulled away. It was then that Nash and Cameron came sprinting down the hall with tears in their eyes. 

 

"What happened?" Nash asked. 

 

"I swear, if something happens," Cameron started but didn't have time to finish, because he was beat by his tears. Bella grabbed Shawn's hand and clutched it with all she had. 

 

"There was an accident," Taylor explained. "Matt was with Aaron and Hayes. They were at a red light," Taylor continued, "and some idiot ran into the back of their car."

 

"But how...Hayes...?" Nash trailed off and began walking towards the doors. 

 

Taylor shook his head and Bella swore she could see his eyes glisten in the dim light of the hospital. "They were pushed out into the middle of an intersection. One car hit from the left, and one from the right. Hayes is okay," Taylor told Nash, giving him a sense of relief.

 

"Aaron and Matt?" Cam wondered out loud. 

 

"Not so lucky," Carter said from behind the group. Everyone turned to look at the slim boy who was back to sitting on the ground, wiping away the tears in his eyes. 

 

"How bad?" Cameron asked while looking at the floor. Carter sniffled, along with Shawn and Nash. 

 

"Matt's in surgery, Aaron's in ICU," Taylor said. Everyone remained silent after that was said. They didn't know how to feel; how to react; what to do; what to say. They had no idea what was coming up next. 

 

"All we can do is pray," Bella whispered, squeezing Shawn's hand. There were nods from the group and then some sat back down on the tile floor of the hospital hallway. And they were silent for the next few hours. 

 

\-------

 

"It'll be okay," Bella told Shawn as they waited. Shawn nodded and leaned against the younger girl. 

 

"He's so young," Shawn said. 

 

"But so are you, Shawn," she replied quickly. "This won't be easy, but it'll be okay. You have me; you have every other boy in this family. Matt and Aaron have us too; they will need our support during the next couple of months. And I promise, whatever happens, I'm never leaving. I promise. I'll always be here for you."

 

"Sweet catastrophe," Shawn muttered. Bella smiled and curled into her boyfriend, holding him while he cried again. 

 

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION. 
> 
>  
> 
> DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER AND FINISH EVERYTHING OFF?!?!?!?


	3. Oh, Catastrophe Part 2

Bella walked out of Hayes' room with Carter in tow. The two stopped outside the door to the room and leaned against the wall. It was quiet-too quiet for either of their liking. Matt still hadn't woken up since Bella had arrived. Matt's girlfriend was called but didn't think she could be there until another day. Since she was away with her parents on a trip, it'd take longer to get back. Carter and Nash made the calls to the boys that weren't there, and made it their personal mission to call parents and friends. 

 

For a few hours, Bella couldn't find Shawn anywhere near Hayes' room. He wasn't in the room, he wasn't down in the café, and he wasn't out roaming the halls. When she did finally find the boy, he was on the ICU floor outside of Aarons room. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched the heart monitor speed up and slow down through the glass window. Bella walked up to the crying boy and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging tightly. 

 

"He's going to be alright, Shawn," Bella whispered and pressed a small kiss on his back. 

 

"We're just kids, Bella. We've never left the country, we've never lost anyone. We are just kids," Shawn replied, his voice coming out broken. 

 

Bella simple held him; held him as he cried; she held Shawn as his heart broke, along with his spirit. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Shawn and Bella stayed on the ICU floor for a while until Carter came to tell them that Tracy, Matt's girlfriend had showed up. Shawn stayed with Aaron while Bella went down with Carter to find Tracy. When she stepped off the elevator, Cameron was waiting, a solemn expression on his face. 

 

"She blames Hayes," Cameron said bluntly. 

 

"Hayes was in the back; he had nothing to do with the accident; it wasn't his fault, Cam," Carter defended. Bella stepped forward. 

 

"Where is she?" Bella asked as she placed her hand on Cameron's arm. He sighed. 

 

"She's sitting outside with Taylor and Jacob," Cam replied and pointed to the doors. Bella began walking outside to find the three sitting in Taylor's vehicle, smoking. Bella smiled to herself. She made her way over to the car and knocked on the window, laughing when Jacob jumped out of his skin. Tracy stepped out and wrapped her arms around Bella. 

 

"It was an accident, Trac," Bella whispered. "Hayes had absolutely nothing to do with what happened. He was in the back seat. He shouldn't be here right now, actually," she added. 

 

"What?" Tracy asked. Bella pulled away from her friend and looked her in the eyes. 

 

"The car hit from Hayes' side, or where he should have been. He wasn't supposed to make it," Bella replied. Tracy crumpled to the ground, letting tears flow freely down her cheeks. She knew she messed up. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bella sat down beside Shawn, entwining her fingers with his. "She okay?" Shawn asked. 

 

"She doesn't blame Hayes. She just didn't know," Bella said and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

 

"Are we okay?" Shawn asked carefully. Bella smiled and leaned up, placing a light kiss against his nose, then rubbing her own nose against his. 

 

"Perfect," she replied. 

 

"You two make me want to vomit," Nash said from the other side of the waiting room. Bella and Shawn both laughed and kissed, sweetly and lovingly.


	4. Promises of Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go Gianna! hope you enjoy the new chapter. IM SORRY AARON GIRLS. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY.

Taylor looked over at the boy in the bed, silently willing his tears to dissipate into nothing. He lifted his hand to wipe away a tear that was in the middle of his cheek, cascading down to his neck. With all his strength, he smiled at the boy. The boy smiled back and held up his hand, making a weak fist. Taylor let out a quiet sob and knocked his fist with the boy’s. 

 

“It’ll be alright, man,” Taylor said. “Soon, we’ll be back on tour with the guys. It’ll be like nothing ever happened, and-“

 

“Stop lying to me, Taylor,” Aaron chuckled. “I know it won’t be very long until the doctor tells me otherwise.” Taylor sat there quietly. 

 

“It’s not like any of us are getting anywhere with tears,” Sam spoke up from the other side of the room. 

 

“If you don’t want to see it, then you can leave,” Nash replied. 

 

“Fighting isn’t going to help either. Aaron is the one in the bed; not you. If you have an issue with something then you can get the hell out of here because I’m sick and tired of having to deal with you children,” Cameron yelled. The room went silent as he left the room and shut the door loudly behind him. Aaron reached over and pushed a large button on a remote by his bed. 

 

“Everything okay, Aaron?” a voice said over the speaker. Aaron rubbed his head. 

 

“Can you have someone bring me some pain medicine?” Aaron asked. 

 

“What’s your pain rating?” the nurse asked nicely. 

 

“About an eight right now,” he replied into the speaker. 

 

“Alright, I’ll bring you some medicine,” she said. Aaron thanked her and leaned his head back against his pillow. 

 

Sam stood from his chair in the corner of the room and motioned for Nash and Matt to follow him. Taylor still sat in the chair beside Aaron’s bed. The three boys left the room, leaving Aaron and Taylor in the quiet of the hospital room. 

 

“I’m sorry, Aaron,” Taylor whispered. Aaron lifted his head and smiled. 

 

“I just needed to get them out of here,” Aaron said. Taylor looked over at the younger boy and began to laugh. And it felt good laughing for the first time in the three weeks that Aaron had been in the same hospital bed. It was then that he realized how much the younger boy meant to him. 

 

“Has anyone told Jack and Jack?” Aaron asked after some time. Taylor smiled to himself. 

 

“They haven’t left in like a week, Aaron, I don’t think they don’t know what’s going on right now.”

 

“Then why haven’t they come to see me?” Aaron wondered. Taylor was quiet. 

 

“Why don’t we just talk about something else for a while and-“ 

 

“I want to know why they won’t come see me, Taylor. I want to know right now,” Aaron demanded. At that moment, much to Taylor’s delight, the door opened and the nurse from earlier walked through the door with water in her left hand, and a small white cup in her right. 

 

“Medicine for the famous boy has arrived,” the nurse said with a bright smile on her face. 

 

“Thank you, Alana,” Aaron replied and took the medicine she handed over. “This the good stuff?” 

 

Alana laughed. “Only for the best,” she smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Aaron with a smile on his face. 

 

“Someone has a thing for older women,” Taylor joked. Aaron, still staring at the door, chuckled. 

 

“Oh if you only knew,” Aaron said with a smirk on his child like face. 

 

“They don’t want to see you like this,” Taylor said suddenly. Aaron turned his head and looked at Taylor. 

 

“What-“

 

“They don’t want to see you in pain,” he finished. Aaron closed his mouth and shut his eyes as he rested his head against his pillow like before. “They aren’t used to this Aaron. They’ve never seen this happen to one of their brothers. They just-they don’t know how to handle this.” 

 

“And everyone else does? They can handle seeing me lay here, go through my treatments, and watch me puke every hour when they give me medicine to clear out my stomach? How the hell are they alright with any of that?”

 

“That’s not it, Aaron-“

 

“Then please tell me, Taylor, because I’m having a bit of a hard time understanding that aspect of it,” Aaron said angrily. Taylor stood from his chair and walked to the end of the bed, leaning over the rail and sighing. 

 

“The guys and I aren’t okay with this,” Taylor said quietly. 

 

“Then what’s the difference between you guys and the Jacks?” Aaron asked. 

 

“I don’t-“

 

“Don’t you dare lie to me. I’ve heard so many lies in the past month. I’m tired of not knowing who I should believe and who I shouldn’t. Now tell me right now.”

 

Taylor sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Aaron.”

 

“They don’t think I’m going to make it…..do they?” Aaron said. Taylor remained quiet. And Aaron knew. He knew why his brothers weren’t coming to see him. “Then why the hell aren’t they here? If they don’t think I’ll be around for very much longer, why won’t they at least stop by?”

 

“Man, its not that they don’t want to-“

 

“Are they going to say good bye?” Aaron asked quietly, looking down at his frail hands that held numerous IV needle scars and bruises. Taylor looked up at the boy and began to cry again. He walked around to the side of his bed and climbed in beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. “I don’t want to say good bye yet, Taylor,” Aaron whispered as a single tear rolled down his pale cheek. 

 

“I know. I don’t either. It’ll be okay, though, I promise,” Taylor replied. Aaron sunk down deeper into his bed sheets, pulling them around his body. The two boys remained like that, huddled together in the hospital bed. It was a brotherly cuddle, although, Taylor would nag him about it later on. Still, they held on to each other in fear. Fear of letting him go, and fear of losing one another. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Taylor walked into the café of the hospital and stood in line to get his food. There weren’t many people standing in line, so there was a fair chance of him getting his things quickly and without worry. But that was until he saw her. Her dark brown hair. Blue/green eyes. Beautiful smile. He never believed in love at first sight, but he had never met a girl so beautiful as the one who stood before him. 

 

And he decided that he had to marry this girl. Whether or not she liked him, he knew he would be with her. 

 

Taylor grabbed his food and paid quickly so he wouldn’t miss the girl. 

 

“Hi,” Taylor said as he approached the table she sat at. The girl looked up through her black rimmed glasses as she chewed the food in her mouth. 

 

“Hello,” she said questioningly, mouth still full with food. Taylor half smiled. 

 

“I just—“ Taylor stopped. He couldn’t find the words to say to her. 

 

“Come to tell me I’m too young to be up this late?” The girl smirked. Taylor smiled widely and looked down to his feet in a shy manner. 

 

“I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are,” Taylor finally managed. The girl stared at Taylor, a large smile on her face. 

 

“Gianna,” she said. 

 

“Gianna?” Taylor asked. 

 

“Gianna,” she confirmed. Taylor motioned towards the chair across from Gianna and she nodded, allowing him to sit. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

“I guess we aren’t as strong as we seem to be,” Taylor slurred through his teeth before taking another sip of the water bottle he held within his hands. The two sat outside the hospital on a curb across the street by Taylor’s jeep. “Do you always carry vodka around?” he asked. Gianna laughed and took back the bottle. 

“Helps with the stress,” she replied and took a swig. “I used to think that nothing was ever going to replace that ache. But then I found my wonderful friend, Vodka. And we’ve been lovers ever since,” Gianna laughed. 

“Does it always take away the pain?” Taylor asked, reaching for the bottle again. Gianna chuckled and held it away from him. 

“For the moment. But no more for you, Taylor; you’re well on your way to being shit faced, so that’s enough,” she said. 

“We aren’t strong, Gianna,” Taylor said. 

“We?” 

“The guys and I. We just—we aren’t that strong group everyone else sees,” he finished. Gianna scooted over beside him on the curb and placed her hand on his knee. 

“It’ll be okay, Taylor. You and I know that Aaron’s strong. He’s the one that deals with you all on a regular basis. And who was there when you decided to wreck your car the first time?” Gianna asked. 

“I told you about that, didn’t I?” Taylor said, memories from earlier in the night coming back to him. Gianna smiled. 

“That, you did, honey,” she responded. Taylor wiped his face and turned to Gianna. 

“Thank you,” he whispered lowly. Taylor gently leaned forward, and lifted his hand to her soft cheek, rubbing his thumb under her eye. Gianna let out a shaking breath and closed her eyes, preparing for a pair of lips that were just as nervous as she was. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” Taylor said. Gianna smiled and shook her head. Taylor closed his eyes and leaned forward the rest of the way, placing his lips against Gianna’s. 

It was gentle at first, Taylor and Gianna both nervous for what would be coming next, and neither one wanted to ruin anything. So they took things slow, kissing each other with tenderness and passion. Gianna had moved her hands to around Taylor’s neck, her nails lightly brushing over the hair at the nape of his neck. Taylor let his other hand fall to her side, pulling her to turn and face him. She did as he instructed and took that time to pull away and catch her breath. 

“Do you want to get in my jeep?” Taylor asked, unsure of what Gianna would say. She let her hands fall away from his neck and stood. “Wait, we don’t have-“ Gianna shut Taylor up by kissing him. 

“Just shut up and unlock the door,” she said. Taylor laughed and used his key to do as he was told. The next thing they knew, they were both in the backseat, Taylor laying on top of Gianna and beginning to go for her shirt. His hand slid across her stomach, causing her to take a deep breath at his cold fingers. Taylor noticed her slight shiver. He leaned up and looked at her, waiting for her to object what was going on. When she pulled him back down to her, he attached his lips to her neck, sucking on the skin where her neck and shoulder meet. He nipped her skin, smiling when the girl let out a small sigh of bliss. 

Taylor and Gianna continued kissing, entwining their tongues around the other and shedding clothing as minutes passed. And then Taylor’s phone rang. He fished it out of his jean pockets that rested on the ground and answered it, out of breath and flustered. 

“What?” He asked angrily when he saw the number was Matt. There was sniffling on the other line. “Matt?” More sniffling, and then a quiet sob. “Matt what’s wrong?”

“It’s Aaron,” Matt replied. “He’s—“

“He’s what?” Taylor asked. Matt took a deep breath on the line and stop crying for a moment. 

“Get back to the room. Now, Taylor,” he said. 

“I’ll be there in two minutes,” Taylor said as he began throwing on his clothes. Gianna followed his movements, putting her clothing back on and trying to sober up enough. “He’s not doing okay,” Taylor said quietly. Gianna slipped her shirt back over her head and turned to him. 

“Did they say anything about it?” She asked. Taylor shook his head and held back a sob. “Do you want me to go with you?” Taylor nodded this time and took her hand as they climbed out of the car, fully dressed and finally gaining the sobriety back. 

 

 

When they arrived back at the room, Jack and Jack, Sam, Cameron, Nash, and Carter were all sitting outside in the hallway. All the boys had been crying. Even Cameron, who was staring at the white tile of the flooring. Jack Gilinsky was sitting beside him, hands in his own hair, pulling at the roots, trying to make the pain of the moment dissipate. Jack Johnson was across the hall next to Sam, Nash and Carter. Jack was simply sitting, not saying a word. Sam was in the same state; eyes bloodshot and face blotchy. Carter was emotionless. His face held nothing to tell that he was upset. Taylor knew he would probably leave and cry. He wouldn’t cry in front of anyone. Nash was the only one who looked relatively normal in the sense of sadness in a hospital.

 

“What happened?” Taylor asked when he and Gianna got closer. 

 

“Who’s she?” Carter asked. 

 

“A friend; now what happened?” Taylor asked again. Nash stood up from the tile and walked over to Taylor. 

 

“We’ve all been saying goodbye. Jacob, Hayes, and Shawn are in there right now. It’s just you, man,” Nash said. Suddenly the door opened, and the three boys came out crying. “He okay?” Nash asked Shawn. Shawn shook his head and sat down on the ground. Hayes walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“He couldn’t look at me, Nash,” Hayes cried into his brother’s shirt. Taylor turned to Gianna and wiped his face. 

 

“Will you go in with me?” he asked. Gianna tightened her grip on his hand and nodded. The two walked in the room, Aaron was still lying in his bed, but he looked pale and sick. Worse than before. “Hey, man,” Taylor said and sat in the chair beside his bed. 

 

“This is my friend, Gianna,” he motioned toward the girl at the end of the bed. 

 

“Hi,” Aaron whispered gently. Taylor leaned over and touched Aaron’s hand. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” Taylor asked. Aaron managed a smile. 

 

“I’ve seen better days. I hate that she has to see me like this,” Aaron said to Gianna. She shook her head and sat beside Taylor. 

 

“Sweetheart, It’s fine. Soon you’ll be out of here and you can make it up to me,” Gianna said with a bright smile. Aaron turned to Taylor. 

 

“Keep her. I like her,” he said and snuggled deeper into his pillow. And then he opened his eyes and looked at one of his best friends. “Am I a failure?” Aaron asked. 

 

“Have you seen yourself? You’re anything but a failure, Aaron,” Taylor said. “You’re the strongest kid I know,” he added. 

 

“Then why am I still here? And why am I so afraid of what’s coming?” 

 

“Because…well because—“

 

“Aaron,” Gianna began, “you are the toughest one in this room right now, and you are so far from a failure. You shouldn’t be afraid of what’s coming because it’ll be so beautiful that it’ll make you forget about what’s going on right now. You’ll be happy, Aaron. You won’t be in pain anymore,” she finished. Taylor put his hand on her knee and squeezed a silent thank you. 

 

“But I don’t want to disappoint anyone—“

 

“If it’s time, then that’s okay, Aaron. You won’t be upsetting anyone.” 

 

“I think it’s time,” Aaron whispered. Taylor and Gianna both scooted closer to his bed and took his hand. 

 

“Don’t be afraid. Just close your eyes and try to sleep, okay?” Taylor said. Aaron nodded and closed his eyes, forcing a single tear from his eye and down his temple. Aaron gripped their hands and tightened his fingers. 

 

And the heart monitor changed from a subtle beeps to record his heart, to a long, drowning sound that broke the hearts of Taylor and the other boys that sat out in the hallway. 

 

Taylor and Gianna sat in his jeep, Gianna holding onto his hand while he cried. 

 

“I’m sorry, Taylor,” she said quietly. Taylor turned to her and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. 

 

“Promise me something,” he requested. 

 

“Anything,” Gianna replied. 

 

“Don’t leave me tonight?” he asked. Gianna kissed his nose and smiled. 

 

“Not tonight, not ever,” she said, and Taylor leaned over to her again to kiss her. 

 

 

Taylor never believed in love at first sight. He always thought that love would be formed over an extended period of time, and that he’d have to know someone right down to the day they were born. But this girl is different. He knew from the very moment he learned her name that he would be with her. He knew he loved her. And he would marry that girl. At some point, he would. And he wasn’t afraid. He couldn’t be afraid for the future.


End file.
